


The Survivor - Wayhaught au

by Lasominspirations



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dystopian, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Jetri, M/M, Multi, Smut, Violence, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynDoc - Freeform, scifi, showersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasominspirations/pseuds/Lasominspirations
Summary: Nicole Haught had to save Building 1, her people, her grounds. When she heard that invaders where approaching on the train trails from the enemy Building 4, she went out to save her world, she left behind everyone.What she would find when coming back will break her. Also a beautiful reunion with her loved one Waverly Earp.Enjoy this survivor Nicole Haught one-shot.Credit to the characters go fully to Wynonna Earp writers, Emily Andras and Beau Smith.All rights reserved to everything else, from location to plot which is all fiction and imagination of my own dream/fantasy.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Robin, Nicole Haught & Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday, Xavier Dolls & Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The Survivor - Wayhaught au

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dream I had the begin of the week which was heavily interrupted by my alarm clock during the end scene. So enjoy this dream of mine as an angsty, kickass Wayhaught fanfic of survival and love.
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistakes.
> 
> Much love,  
> Lori

They were living in a building and a world connected only by train trails between different big buildings. Even in the buildings some folk were divided, which was normal. Not one community in the real world before this one was able to live in peace, let alone in a new and smaller world created by those survivors left after the catastrophe that had caused all of this.

There was a riot going on and Nicole Haught went looking to see what was wrong at the entrance port which looked out to the first train trails. There was a border where it stopped and a switch to go to another trail for another building. There was thick white tape on the trail to indicate where the trail stopped and where the train had to go the opposite way again until there was a switch, indicated by thick red tape, to get on a new trail.

"What's going on?" the tall redhead asked at the two men watching the entrance, a worried look at both of them. She was the leader of this building together with her spouse, they made the rules and everyone had to listen to them.

"There's a train coming our way from Building section 4, which is not allowed, what should we do?" Dolls asked Nicole.

She looked out, hand held over her eyes to block the sunlight out that she had a clearer view of the approaching train coming from the indeed forbidden direction.

"How is it possible, did anyone check the white tape?" she yelled out loud, slapping her hands on her thighs in frustration.

"No, do you want some explorers to go out and deal with it?" Doc asked.

"No, it's already too late, they're in our domain, they know our weaknesses and by the time we got to deal with them, our building is destroyed, mark my words, we better start evacuating as much people, food and material to the back tunnel as we can," she explained as she grabbed the little notebook she kept in one of her pants pockets and scribbled down instructions, copying them on a new paper and gave both to each port guard leaving them.

She quickly walked towards the little head office in the building where she stayed with her partner Waverly Earp, her partner's sister Wynonna Earp and Doc Holliday, Wynonna's boyfriend.

"Baby!" Nicole yelled out as she slammed the door behind her and hurried over to the smaller bedroom they had created.

"What's wrong sweetie," Waverly said and approached, worry in those beautiful hazel eyes, she reached out and touched the face of the taller woman, rubbing her cheeks.

"They're here, the unevitable has happened, we need to evacuate, will you do that for me?" the redhead asked and took a step closer to her partner, the back of her hand softly caressing the smaller woman's cheek.

"What, no it can't be," she paused as a horn was heard, the horn of evacuation, "no baby no."

Another step closer and their lips touched in a heated goodbye kiss, tongues quickly separating lips and gliding over one another, hips pulled closer, hands grasping hair locks and faces, gasps and moans. With a pop their lips separated, the taller woman's teeth pulling on the smaller woman's bottom lip and releasing it. 

"I'll come back, I promise," Nicole whispered and squeezed the hips of her partner before releasing her and walking out of the office, ignoring the pleas and screams of her partner not to leave.

***

Haught grabbed a backpack with some rations, two water bottles, spare clothes, a hand pistol, pocket knife, a blanket and a first aid kit.

She rubbed some black ink on her face, put on a camouflage cap, put on her thick, black winter jacket and threw the backpack over her shoulder.

It was her time to shine and show that she was the leader of Building 1 and that she could be able to protect her people against what was to come over the next days.

About 80% of Building 1 was able to evacuate in the tunnel they had built over the past years under the building and it went on until reaching the border of Building 2, which they were not able to dig through with the thick white tape on the train trails above ground. 

That's why she needed to go investigate what happened to the white tape that caused Building 4 to never be able to come their way, which was happening and she had to stop it, to safe what was left of their little citizenship they were able to rebuild after the last train trail war they had with one of the other Buildings out there.

"Make sure Waves stays in the tunnels and doesn't come looking for me, understood?" she told the port guards, whom nodded standing straight, port handle in their hands waiting to close.

Looking back once at the now almost empty Building 1, guards scouring the grounds making sure everyone was down safe in the tunnels, the two port guards nodded at her as she nodded back, turned around and heard the doors creak close behind her, lock clicking in place, the loud sound echoing on around her.

"Here we go," she whispered to herself as she took the first step down on the small stairs connected to Building 1. Once her feet hit the dirt road her journey would begin.

***

Nicole started walking towards the small train station platform, it wasn't bigger than 12 feet, the trains were about 10 feet, not many passengers could get in. It was mainly the person driving, 2-4 guards and loads of equipment that travelled between the Buildings as exchange trade of supplies that one had and the other hadn't.

She arrived on the platform and leaned back against the iron bars, gloved fingers tapping against her thigh, head bowed slightly so the cap hid her face but her eyes were still able to track the train movements. The small black point was becoming bigger, shape of the train more evident as it approached closer to the station.

One hand went to her pants pocket where the medium pocket knife was hidden, she grabbed the handle and held on to it tightly.

She looked around and saw the white tape at the train trails behind the train platform which indicated the train could not move forward to Building 2, the opposite trails didn't have tape so the Building 2 train could reach the station and get back. 

She would find out who the hell took the white tape off at their border land of Building 1. If she had to find a traitor in her building, she'd banish them behind the white tape border with a white ribbon on their hand so they can't enter anymore afterwards. 

A couple of hours pass as she patiently waited for the train and kept investigating her surroundings, all while peaking her ears to check for any signs of aircrafts invading their property.

***

The train had arrived and came to a stop, the redhead stood there waiting patiently to see if anyone got out or what actions they would take.

She noticed the pilot turning the engine off and getting up, stretching his limbs. A door flew open and two guards jumped out chatting between the two of them, they turned and grabbed a crate that two other guards gave them.

"Hello," she asked and walked towards them, they startled as the crate fell on the platform with a heavy thud.

"Who the fuck are you," one guard yelled as another jumped towards her and grabbed her arm pulling her towards his body.

"Just a wanderer, nothing special, I belong nowhere, where are you from?" she asked in a chill voice, looking out from the way they came.

"Building 4, how long have you been on the road?" another guard asked, eyes squeezed scrutinizing her every move.

"Don't know, don't really have a way of measuring time, you know," the brown-eyed woman shrugged her shoulders as the guard holding her gripped her tighter.

"Yeah true that," the guard said and made a hand sign to the guard holding her, he released her and took a step away. Nicole stretched her arms out, the guard had held a tight, painful grip on her but she didn't want to give anything away of pain or fear.

"Can you keep an eye on her?" the guard in the train yelled at the pilot as they continued taking crates out of the train.

She leaned back against the side of the train, staying silent and watching how they loaded out the crates. They had about 10 crates now in 5 rows and 2 crates on one another. They closed the door of the train and started moving the crates to the little glass surrounded space behind the platform and put them there.

The guards clapped each other backs and one of them opened up a bag, that he took off of his shoulders, took out 4 water bottles and passing them to the others and 4 chocolate bars. They laughed, ate and drank, looking out at Building 1.

"So what brings you wandering the grounds?" she heard a soft voice, she turned around abruptly as the pilot, which was a blonde, blue-eyed female, leaned out of the small window at the pilot cabin of the train.

"I'm an explorer, lone wolf, like discovering new things and making myself stronger by learning new ways of surviving," Haught explained confidently, eyes travelling over the woman's features, she smirked as she saw a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Oh okay, cool," she cleared her throat and sat back down closing the window of the cabin but Nicole stopped it.

"What's your story?" she asked, laying her chin on the small surface, eyes glinting curiously and lips turned into a grin.

The other woman's eyes gazed over her lips and then turned back to her brown eyes gulping.

"I-I," she stammered all flustered, "one of the guards is my brothers and they asked me to drive the train, nothing more."

The redhead hummed and turned back to lean on the side of the train as she heard a huge intake of breath and the little window clicked shut.

The guards gave back their bottles and wrappers to the one with the bag who put everything away, at least they didn't litter Building 1 its grounds, that was a relief to the leader. 

They walked towards the train and opened the door again as three of them jumped in, one waited and glanced at Nicole and then the others.

She was about to walk away as hands grabbed her quickly, pulling her in the train, the guard jumped in after her and closed the door, another yelled at the female to start the train.

She struggled against their hold and kicked her legs out against the door for strength as she and the guard holding her fell on the ground.

She felt the train taking off at a way too quick pace and the trails screeching under the fast turning little wheels, she smelled the burnt air, invading her nostrils as she coughed loudly and then she blacked out.

***

Her eyes saw shadows yet she was not able to open them up, she felt around with her hands, she was not cuffed, she was free to move all her limbs. She heard voices far away yet close enough, just not close enough to hear what they were talking about.

She felt the pocket of her pants and grabbed ahold of the knife, next her hand travelled over the ground and she felt the strap of her bag, she pulled it closer and lifted it slowly weighing it out, which still felt the same.

Why the hell didn't they take any of her stuff, what the hell was going on and what was in those crates?

Her eyelids fluttered open and close, the darkness becoming lighter with the seconds passing. Her eyes completely opened and she slowly and carefully sat upright, stretching her back and shoulders, cracking her neck sideways left and right.

She looked around, evaluating her surroundings, the guards were sitting a bit farther away on the ground, but there were only three out of the four, she noticed the one she managed to tackle on the ground was not present.

She slowly craned her neck and looked behind her so she didn't make any sound of her movements and she saw the guard laying there, eyes closed and chest slowly going up and down, dried blood on the side of his head and a small trickle down to his neck.

What, why would they leave him like that, she would never allow her guards to treat one another like that.

She looked back in front of her, one of the guards, with his back to her, stood up and walked to the cabin, opening the door and leaning against it talking with the blonde woman she had talked to earlier.

Slowly and as silently as possible she scooted backwards and sideways so she was seated next to the body of the guard, she carefully held two fingers to his neck feeling for his pulse, it was way too slow. 

She was determining, survive and kill or try to reason with them and be killed.

She had to think of her partner, her people, Building 1 and the future. She couldn't let this train get back to Building 4 with the information they probably all had gotten from their trip over her grounds.

Quickly and swiftly she pulled the pocketknife out and slit the throat of the guard, a last squeaky breath was heard and the blood trickled on the ground of the train.

The sounds of chatting stopped and Nicole acted quickly, taking the guards their surprised frozen states as her chance, she ran to them jumped and sliced the throat of the left one and kicking the right one under the nose upright, bone cracking and his eyes rolling to the back as he fell down.

She ducked under and through the legs of the guard that had now turned around in the doorway, kicked out his legs and as he fell on his knees a quick slit of the throat.

"Now you slowly stop the train and don't make any other movements toward defense or your veins are cut faster than you'll blink," Haught threatened the woman, knife against her throat slightly cutting the skin. Her other hand squeezed her shoulder tightly in warning, breath tickling her ear.

"Oh," the blue-eyed pilot whispered, back stiffening, head held still as she felt the sting of the knife against her skin, she hissed slightly. Her hand slowly went to the break handle and carefully pulled it backwards as the train lost speed and slowed down and stopped on the trails.

"Good girl," the brown-eyed woman patted her shoulder and took the knife away, then wrapped her arm around the woman's throat and leaned over her, craned her neck as she turned her chin so they faced one another.

Their breaths mingled and their eyes held one another, one of them gasped and the other smirked at the reaction.

"I'm faithful, so don't even think I have any motives other than surviving right now, but you could come in handy at home, so for now you're coming with me," she whispered and pulled away giving her space to get up and walk out of the pilot cabin which she obliged.

Both woman got out of the train and closed the door, Nicole studied their surroundings and orientated herself of where she was on her grounds. She didn't see the platform, nor Building 1, no sight of the small maintenance building at the border to fix their train trail tapes. 

She saw some hills with stone stairs covered in grass, this used to be the market place of the main city in the country they used to have and lived in. The most visited square back then, if you had a bit of personal space it was a pretty, lazy day back then.

She knew this was a couple of miles walking from Building 1, which could take one or two days, she also did know the small maintenance building and the border were only half an hour walking.

Decision made quickly she pulled on the arm of miss blue eyes, telling her without words to start walking.

***

Half an hour later they had arrived at the maintenance building, the redhead checked how the white tape had completely been removed and even the switch red tape was changed so only Building 4 could get to Building 1 but from here you can go to all other Buildings on that side of the border.

She couldn't understand how this was able to happen.

"Do you know anything of this bullshit?" She asked the other, smaller woman.

She shook her head, dried tears on her cheeks as the turned her head downwards again looking at the ground.

Nicole harshly pulled her towards the building and took some of the rope laying there and bound her to a little pole next to the small maintenance building.

She quickly went to work with the computer in the building and checked all the signs of any corruption, software virus or any other signs of the white tape being removed. When she came up empty-handed, she started typing away to reassign the red tape of the switches with no access for Building 4 and again the two-way access for Building 3 and Building 5. 

Clicking on validate and letting the system reboot the train trails, she waited patiently tapping her fingers on the surface of the desk. When the green arrow of confirmation appeared on the computer screen, she went outside and checked the trails and saw the red tapes being updated. She sighed contently and went back to the computer to work on updating the white tape and re-arranging it again so it was activated to stop Building 4 to come this way.

An hour later she had finished all updates and controls, everything was safe again for the right trains to travel to Building 1 and Building 2. She sighed happily, now what rested was deciding what to do with the train of Building 4, if she left it where it was, they would for sure use aircrafts to try and get in or manipulate the other Buildings to get in. 

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, voice much softer and lighter than hours back, unstressed now that most was okay and safe again for her land.

The woman looked up, surprised at the friendly gesture and question of the taller redhead.

"I don't know how to answer that," she whispered, Haught got closer and took out the rope knots and helped the blonde back up.

"I'll be honest with you, because I see that you're a good person and got pulled into a deed that you didn't want to be in. I'm Nicole Haught, leader of Building 1 and the complete grounds, this is why I killed those guards, I needed to safe my people," she explained, she watched the eyes of the woman widen at the information, a gasp escaped those soft, pink lips.

"I," she paused, "wow." 

"Yeah, what's your name beautiful?" she asked and took a strand of hair and stroked it behind the woman's ear.

"Chrissy, Chrissy Nedley," she whispered, blue orbs shining with tears.

"Wait, are you," Nicole said and stood up abruptly, "do you know Randy Nedley?"

"Yes," she whispered, "that guard was not my brother, I lied, they told me to tell that. When I travelled to Building 3 months ago to deliver supplies, they were raiding them, they took me and took me back to Building 4 keeping me there."

"I'm so sorry Chrissy, are you still energized enough to travel back?" she scooted closer again and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, rubbing her back up and down.

"Yes, I am, thank you for not killing me earlier today," she whispered, voice cracking as Haught felt fresh tears on her own cheeks as they fell from the blonde's eyes.

"I had this feeling and you did seem familiar, I just felt it in my gut that I had to get to know your story," the redhead said pulling back and rubbing the tears away with her thumbs as she held Chrissy's face in her hands.

The two woman caught up some more and Nicole found out that she was an old high school friend of her partner Waverly and they talked about her, sharing stories as they shared some food that the redhead had found in the cupboard in the maintenance building.

***

A day had passed as Nicole and Chrissy started walking back to Building 1 along the train trails. They had finished the previous day by walking back to the train and driving it to the border where the redhead manually disconnected the white tape and Chrissy had put the train in autopilot direction to Building 4 and as it had travelled far enough, she connected the white tape again.

They were walking along the old ruins and wild grown grass and weeds that were seen across the grounds. So many years had passed since the world practically ended and all that was left were a couple of main buildings across the old city, the train trails were build afterwards with what they had found in old ruins of metro stations. It took years to build the whole connection between the 5 Buildings that were left but eventually they got there. Computers were also one of the only technology that survived the catastrophe back then, which gave them the abilities to invent the white and red tapes on the trails to fix switches and ways of blocking out directions.

Their journey would continue on for a day a half until reaching Building 1, what both woman didn't know was that the crates the guards had put out were little grenade drones with automatic control from Building 4 and the crates had little flaps that open and the legs come out and the crates transform into little tanks with automatic weapons.

The crates had arrived at Building 1 and started shooting the door until it exploded open, guards were lined up with shields and rifles to defend themselves, everything else was empty in the building. The drones went on shooting around at the guards and the essential defense mechanisms around the entrance area to lower the power of the building.

The guards stayed put shooting at the drones from beside the shields they held up in front of them, those were blackened out at front but from the back the guards were able to see through it and see what was in front of them, making them less vulnerable and more powerful to destroy the drones. They just had no idea that the drones, when shot at a specific spot or when reaching the right spot, had the grenade waiting to explode and destroy a whole space and lots of people in that particular space.

That is what the drones were doing, trying to get as much room and spreading out around the guards. Going into specific rooms to check what were the vulnerable ones to destroy.

Waverly heard the sounds, the shootings above the ground, she knew three of her best friends were out there that wanted to help and defend for Nicole as guards. She just hoped they were safe and that they won't get hurt. She looked towards her sister who was also worriedly looking up, knowing two of her lovers were out there and her sister's best friend.

"You know, Chrissy has still not returned yet, I'm so scared," the brunette whispered, shivers running over her as she heard heavy footsteps above them and loud grinding of machinery.

"I know, Nedley is super worried and he's also up there fighting to protect our building," the blue eyed sister said.

"Let's move deeper in the tunnel where we're on the outside of the Building, I don't trust it up there, it doesn't sound safe to stay here," she said and pulled on her sister's arm pulling her through the dark tunnel, flashlight shining as they reached the door of the large area where all folk of their grounds were waiting scared.

The drones had found their spots and transformed back into crates.

"Nedley, where are those things?" Jeremy yelled at the older guard, whom shrugged in response,

"We have to wait for Haught to return before taking decisions what to do with it," he yelled back.

Jeremy, Doc and Dolls walked up to Nedley and they looked out from outside of the doors, arms crossed, shields were back in their arm bracelets, rifles on their backs.

All the other guards were searching the grounds for the disappeared machines, not finding them and being super confused.

The crates were all hidden under tables and desks or behind furniture so they stayed hidden from sight of the guards walking around in Building 1.

***

BOOM

Waverly sat upright immediately as dirt fell from the ceiling of the underground bunker they were in, she heard everyone gasp around her and cries and screams, uproar surrounding her, Wynonna hurried to her and pulled her into a hug protecting her from the falling pieces.

"It'll be okay, they'll be okay, she'll be okay," she whispered softly and rubbed her brown locks, her fingers glided through the soft hair.

"I know," Waverly whispered back, tears slipping from her eyes as she held tightly on her sister.

***

"Noooooooo!" Nicole yelled as Chrissy and her arrived at Building 1 after a day a half of walking, four guards at the exploded door were on the ground, shields out and over them, rifles thrown around them on the ground.

She took two more steps and fell on her knees, also holding her side, she got hurt on the way here, as did Chrissy. They had fought a wild animal and were both cut by the claws on their ribs and side, they had bled a lot, but were able to heal some of it with disinfection and put some bandages around their bodies of the first aid kit.

"No, no, no," she yelled again, voice raw from exhaustion and her throat dry because they had ran out of water. The redhead felt arms wrap around her and a tight hug, but everything was blurry, she didn't hear anything, feel anything, she only saw and kept on screaming in pain and agony.

She had disappointed her building, she was too late, she wasn't able to safe them. She didn't understand how it could come this far, they had not noticed any trains nor aircrafts. 

"The crates," she paused, words barely audible as they left her lips, she looked back, "we didn't check the crates Chrissy."

"That," the blonde whispered and paused, "could explain all of this, yes."

"I was so focused on getting back and going to the maintenance building with you, that I completely forgot about the crates," she said and slapped her thighs in defeat, she was gasping for breath, coughed as her throat burned from the strain of words.

Smoke came out at all places and sides of the building as the two woman limped towards it, bag on one shoulder of Nicole, both holding on one another, steadying themselves out.

Flames and fires were all over the place as they got a view of the inside as they neared the exploded port doors and guards.

"Dad!" Chrissy yelled and let go of Nicole as she noticed her dad on the ground with the shield hovering over him.

She rushed over and pushed the button on his bracelet and the shield disappeared into it, she put two fingers on his throat and felt a faint pulse, she sighed and laid her head on his chest crying and whispering dad over and over.

Nicole rubbed her back as she noticed the other guards being Wynonna's boyfriend, Waverly's best friend and the old boyfriend and her partner in crime.

She quickly yet slowly, full of pain, rushed over to them, pushing their bracelets for the shields to disappear and feeling for their pulses. They were luckily all alive, she softly slapped their cheeks to wake them up as Chrissy did the same with her dad.

"HAUGHT!" she heard yells from inside as she quickly looked up and saw other guards saluting her and frantically run around as more people got out of the tunnel to check what had happened and looking for their loved ones who had stayed on the ground to protect Building 1.

"Waves," she whispered as she looked at all her people but not noticing the small frame of her partner, she got scared and got back to waking up Dolls.

His dark eyes fluttered open and focused on his surroundings and then met the sad, wild ones of his leader and best friend.

"Haught, you made it back," he whispered, she hugged him tightly as he had carefully sat upright. She hissed as he gripped her a bit too tightly.

"What happened," he said as he pulled back hearing her pain and searched her features.

"Animal attack, are they safe?" she whispered, she was scared, he nodded as he looked inside and scrambled upright.

"Wake the others, I'm going in," she said and hurried inside as Dolls yelled at her to be careful.

She looked at the damage, stones and fallen bricks everywhere, flames, broken windows, people hugging reuniting and others screaming at the dead bodies of their loved ones.

She felt the tears fall from her eyes and wetting her face, she could only imagine their pain and how they would hate her for the coming months maybe even years.

"Haught," a guard said as he approached her, "it were machines, they suddenly disappeared and everything was silent for a day and then several things exploded after another in all our important rooms, I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault," she said, he wanted to argue back but she stopped him and waved her hand around, "let's continue working, I'll take all the blame. You did your best, thank you."

She looked around and heard screams coming from somewhere inside, agonizing screams of someone in pain. She hurried there, limping heavily, she hissed in pain as her side and ribs burned against her rapid movements. The screams got closer and louder as she saw a man lying under a huge piece of stone with one leg. She immediately recognized him, the boyfriend of guard Jeremy, another friend of Waverly.

"Robin," she yelled, "it's Nicole, I'm getting help, hold on."

"Nooo, Nicole, stay please," he barely got the words out and she hurried over and fell to her knees.

There was blood on his face of scrapes, his leg was trampled under the stone, the rest of his body was free.

"What happened man," she asked and rubbed his wet and dirty hair out of his face to soothe him.

"I went to search for Jeremy, this was the place we met and the stone fell on me and my leg got trampled under it," he explained hoarsely, gasped between each word.

She cried even harder at the words, what if something had happened to Waverly and Wynonna looking for her and Doc. She couldn't bear this anymore, it was too much, she started panicking and gasped for breath as she grasped her t-shirt, pulling at it. The pain in her side and chest were agonizing, she started sweating and felt herself burn up. 

She blackened out as she felt herself fall down next to Robin as he tried to yell her name out, yet it was an empty scream, voice long gone.

***

Waverly got out of the tunnel together with Wynonna, she frantically looked around, turning around in circles as everything blurred around her at how fast she was spinning.

"Baby girl, slow down," Wynonna said and gripped her sister's shoulders stopping her and meeting her eyes, "we'll find Haughtstuff, let's go."

Both sisters walked the ground in search of the guards, they had heard people whispering that Nicole got back and was hurt and after seeing her that she had suddenly disappeared again. Waverly got super worried and almost ran out of there in her pajamas. Luckily Wynonna was cool headed and slowed her sister down until she was calm and collected to put on clothes and grab some first aid supplies and a bag.

"Dolls," Wynonna yelled as she saw the dark skinned guard looking out at the open area from the port standing there, back rigid and eyes travelling everywhere in search of something, maybe even someone.

His eyes stopped on the Earp sisters as they approached him, worry in their eyes as they started questioning him about Nicole, he told them about the redhead waking him up and then hurrying inside. 

Waverly looked around again trying to see the red hair of her lover, her heart ached in worry and pain, she saw Jeremy running around and waved him over, he ran over.

"I can't find Robin anywhere," he gasped out, hands on his knees as he bent over, Waverly placed a hand on his back reassuringly.

"Let's go find the love of our lives Jer," she whispered, he straightened up and nodded. The four of them got Doc, Nedley and Chrissy and started searching every room that had been exploded and were flames were still heavily burning down all kinds of material.

Their coughs were heard as the smoke thickened in some places, they had to squint their eyes through the blurry air.

They often shared small words between them all to say when a room was safe or clear, when they had to run out or when they could go in.

Jeremy shared that Robin and him met in a particular room that they hadn't searched yet. The group quickly rushed over to it, Nedley and Chrissy stayed behind as pain shot through her upper body again and he helped her down on the ground and rubbed her back asking her about what had happened out there with Nicole.

Her eyes opened once again to darkness and a thick layer of smoke this time, please tell her she wasn't in the train again and that it had burned. Again her hands felt the ground around, she felt her pockets, this time no knife there and no bag. She did feel a body next to her, she rolled over and gasped out a hoarse scream as her ribs and side ached immensely. 

"Robin?" she heard the name yelled in the distance but she couldn't make out the voice, she heard the name yelled again by other voices. A group was searching for Robin, then it all hit her again, how she ended up in the room with Robin.

She quickly pulled herself over the floor to the body and felt around it until she reached the man's throat, a faint pulse, she sighed in relief, he was still alive.

She laid her head on his chest for a couple of seconds and then lifted it back up because she didn't want to put any more weight on him. She looked around, the room had gotten a lot darker than when she had first arrived there.

She pushed herself up and sat on her knees, she shuffled closer to the stone, knees scraping over the hard ground, she heard her pants rip and pain shoot through her knee. She screamed out again as everything hurt in her body and new wounds were added, but she had to bite through it to save Robin.

"NICOLE!" she heard her name being yelled after she had screamed out, she looked behind her but the room was too dark to see anything. She heard hard and fast footsteps through the quiet room and hall connected to it.

"Hold on, we're almost there," another voice yelled, but everything sounded so far away, so distant, her sight blurred again as the pain got worse again, the sweats broke out once again.

"No, don't give up Nicole, help him," she told herself and inhaled sharply, her ribs aching as she did so and gripped the thick stone with both hands and trying to lift it up. Her muscles in her biceps strained under her t-shirt, her ribs ached and she screamed out in pain as she collapsed again.

"Nicole!" Waverly yelled as her flashlight lit the room and landed on two bodies, one on the ground and one on their knees and upper body on a thick stone.

Wynonna came in the room next running into her smaller sister who had frozen up, the light beam shook as the flashlight shook in her hand holding it.

Dolls, Doc and Jeremy immediately sprang to action and ran over to the two bodies, Jeremy checked on Robin, Dolls and Doc moved Nicole a bit backwards from the stone.

Waverly still stood frozen as Wynonna massaged her shoulder to let her relax. "Go to her," she whispered and pushed slightly on her back.

She walked over to the men as they started lifting up the stone with the three of them, she rushed over and helped with slowly and carefully replacing Robin's leg so it wasn't under the stone anymore as the other men released the stone from their grips.

It fell on the ground with a heavy thud and more smoke escaped, they all coughed loudly.

"We got to get out of here before the room collapsed," Doc yelled, Jeremy and him lifted Robin up and Wynonna grabbed the bag of Nicole that laid at the doorway. 

Dolls had lifted Nicole over his shoulders, Waverly held her up from behind, hand on her partner's lower back and the other on her thighs.

Together they walked out into the hall as fast as they could with the two bodies of their friends, just as they had gotten a couple of steps out they heard loud creaks of the stone in the room and heard heavy thuds of falling pieces.

They tried going faster, but it was hard, more smoke emerged from the room and everyone started coughing loudly, breathing becoming more difficult with each second passing.

Wynonna walked a bit faster until she reached a door that would lead them outside to the open area, she quickly pulled it open and light came in.

"HELP US!" she yelled at some guards who were out there looking around, the men and women quickly rushed inside and helped the others to move faster with the two bodies.

Just as everyone had gotten out they heard a loud crash and a huge fire emerging from the room that had collapsed.

They all flew forward on the ground by the wave of air that flew out into the hall and outside. Smoke and dirt flying outside at a fast pace, small and big stone piece flying everywhere.

Everything was silent, only coughs and gasps of breath were heard around the open area.

As the sky cleared a couple of hours later and the smoke was becoming more light grey than black, whimpers escaped from dry lips.

Everyone slowly pushed themselves up from the ground, looking around to check on one another.

"Everyone okay, did everyone get out?" Wynonna yelled around the group, rubbing her eyes to see more clearly.

She heard several people yelling their name with okay, the only one that was not yelled was Dolls. 

"Dolls, please yell your name," she yelled as she sat up right, even though they had broken up, she still loved him a lot.

"Dolls!" she yelled again, tears falling from her eyes, as she shuffled over the ground back to the hall where smoke was still coming out, she saw a flashlight and quickly slapped it so it turned on and she shone through the hall.

There she saw him, his body as still as ever, a large pool of blood surrounding it and a sharp, small piece of stone sticking out of his shoulder.

"Noooo, Dolls," she screamed at the sight and fell on her knees. She felt a couple of arms wrapped around her and pulling her backwards, whispering words that it was too late and they had to get to a safer place, her sight blurred with tears and she let herself succumb into the arms, going numb.

***

"Baby, hey," she heard a whisper as her eyes fluttered open, she was laying on her stomach, hand on her forearm, the other wrapped around a warm body, lots of blankets over them keeping them warm.

"Waves, mhm," Nicole whispered back and scooted a bit closer to her partner.

"I'm so glad we found you, I thought I had lost you," Waverly whispered back, the back of her fingers stroking the skin of her partner's cheek softly.

"Me too, I did lose my best friend," the redhead said, a tear slipping out of her eye as she closed her eyes again.

"He saved you, he sacrificed himself for you," the brunette replied and kissed Nicole's forehead.

"I know, I'll forever be grateful for that. How is Wynonna?" the taller woman asked as she opened her eyes again.

"Drunk, haven't seen her sober since, I think we don't have much supply left and people are shooting her dirty looks for it, but she couldn't care less, she pushed Doc away too, only Chrissy and Nedley are allowed to stay with her in the same room and us," Waverly explained.

Nicole sighed and closed her eyes again, breath escaping her slightly parted lips, she shuffled around in the bed until she was on her side and pulled Waverly into her body, Waverly turned around so they were spooning as she also closed her eyes.

A couple of days had passed and this was the first night after Nicole had woken up out of her coma, same with Robin and Chrissy.

Their bodies had slowly healed, they didn't have the material to help them so they had to travel to Building 2 as fast as possible and ask them for help. 

They had returned last night with the three completely healed, only scars left on their bodies, which showed they had survived in the battle they had faced.

Now they were rebuilding Building 1, they slept in the underground building on small mattresses as they had collected there years before in case anything ever happened.

Only a small office had two big beds, a fridge, and a smaller bathroom connected to it with a shower, which were reserved for Nicole, Waverly and Wynonna.

The rebuilding would take months, maybe even years, but they were a strong community and would get through this hard period.

The healing, mentally, would be way harder and more difficult, especially for the group of friends who had lost Dolls.

They would get through it with time.

***

** 1 year later **

They had completely rebuild Building 1. 

Building 4 their community was completely taken down and shut down. All other 4 buildings had worked together to eliminate them from this new world after what they did to Building 1.

Nicole and Waverly gotten engaged a couple of days after they had gotten back from the war. Waverly had asked Nicole, as they were seated on the little stairs of their new building.

"Nicole Rayleigh Haught, I really love you, I almost lost you and I want to seal our faith with forever," Waverly paused as she took out a ring she had created herself during her time underground when Nicole was gone, "you are my entire world, Nicole and I want to be yours for eternity."

Nicole felt tears slipping out of her hands as she held out her hand and let Waverly slip the finger over hers, she took the other ring and slipped it over Waverly's.

"Waverly Earp," she paused, "whatever comes next in our journey, will be together, I won't ever leave you behind anymore, we will do and go through our adventures together."

"I love you," they both whispered before sharing a deep, searing kiss.

Wynonna had gotten pregnant from Doc, it was only a couple of more months before she would give birth to a little angel. She was still heartbroken over Dolls, as was Doc and everyone else, but they found their love again and healed day by day by letting his memory live on.

Jeremy and Robin were happily together too, Chrissy and Nedley enjoyed every moment they could together as father and daughter after the lost time.

Building 1 was an even more flourished community as before the explosions happened. They were a tight group, everyone was friendly to one another and worked together. They had even gotten over the fact that Wynonna had downed every single drop of alcohol of their supplies.

Everyone was happy and living and enjoying life now that all 4 buildings that were left were living in piece.

***

"Hey there sexy," Waverly said, biting her lip as she looked at the bare back of her tall redheaded partner, Nicole was standing in their bedroom with only her black briefs on, muscles in her back flexing as she stretched out.

"Come over here," Nicole replied smugly, as she turned around, wiggling her finger towards the smaller brunette, who had a blush creeping over her cheeks.

She approached her partner and wrapped her arms around her body as she kissed the redhead's collarbone and let her lips travel to her neck, biting down on the flesh there and soothing it over with her tongue. Nicole moaned as she craned her neck, giving Waverly more space to work on with her skilled mouth, she gripped the brunette's sides and lifted her up. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole's waist and let her lips travel further towards her partner's parted lips.

Nicole walked them over to their bathroom and sat Waverly down on the sink, she grabbed the brunette's face in her hands and pulled her into a searing kiss, lips parting and tongues gliding over one another and exploring each other's mouths.

Waverly's hands travelled over Nicole's chest, her fingers tracing the scars on her ribs under her breasts and going down to her side, she pulled on the waistband of her black briefs and released it so it slapped on the pale skin of the redhead.

Nicole gasped out at the feeling and pulled back, brown orbs turned black and full of lust, hazel brown eyes looking back at her with the same lust.

Nicole started stripping Waverly from her clothes and pulled off her briefs and walked towards the shower turning it on, Waverly followed her and pushed her inside, closing the sliding door.

They started making out again, Waverly's back against the shower wall under the stream of water, Nicole's hands travelling all over the brunette's body as she grinded her hips against the smaller woman's hips.

One thigh of Nicole between Waverly's legs and one of Waverly between Nicole's, they grinded faster, moans escaping their lips as their wet bodies glided against each other in a fast pace.

Nicole scooted Waverly up, hands under her thighs as Waverly wrapped her legs around the taller woman's body again, tightening them as Nicole turned them around and leaned against the wall.

Her fingers travelled from the outer thigh to her inner thigh and slid through the wet folds of Waverly, she hummed in approval at the slick feeling of her girlfriend's arousal. Her lips left Waverly's and kissed down from her mouth to her jawline, sucking on it, then kissed down her neck and biting her collarbone, Waverly's mouth fell open as a loud moan escaped at the combined feeling of Nicole's mouth on her and her fingers working on her sensitive part.

Nicole slowly entered one then two fingers inside of Waverly's slick folds and a finger of her other hand landed on her clit slowly rubbing it pleasuring her girlfriend.

"Brace yourself baby," Nicole whispered in her ear and placed her feet on the anti-slip carpet in their shower so she had a steady surface as she started working her fingers faster inside of Waverly's folds.

Waverly lifted her hips and pushed with her feet on Nicole's ass to scoot a bit higher on the redhead's body so her girlfriend had more room to work her fingers at a better angle. She moaned loudly again at the feeling of Nicole's fingers going in deeper, she slowly started to move her hips up and down in time with Nicole's fingers to gain more friction.

As Waverly's clit bumped against Nicole's hip bone as she moved her hips up and down swiftly on Nicole's fingers, Nicole was able to grip Waverly's back with one free hand as the other worked her fingers in Waverly's slick folds harder, deeper and faster.

Waverly gasped and her head rested against the wall next to Nicole's head, the redhead's lips still biting down on the brunette's collarbone.

The slaps of skin on skin were now heard above the sound of the water stream and the slick sounds of the redhead's fingers pumping in and out of Waverly's folds. Moans of both woman growing louder and louder.

Waverly threw her head back with a loud scream of Nicole's name as her walls tightened around Nicole's fingers and the taller woman kept her pace steady to help her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. Their movements slowed as Waverly regained her breath and pulled Nicole back into a searing kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Nicole slowly pulled her fingers out of Waverly's folds and rubbed her girlfriend's back softly as the smaller woman let her legs fall down and shakingly put her feet on the covered shower floor.

"I love you," they both whispered to one another as they pulled back out of their kiss, foreheads against one another, brown and hazel orbs connected in a loving stare and chests heaving.

They made some more mind-blowing love in the shower to celebrate survival, love and engagement.

Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving feedback! Give me your thoughts and if you notice grammar mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them.
> 
> Much love, Lori


End file.
